


Passing Storm

by rhoen



Series: Let Me Count the Ways [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: Genma gets caught up in the thrill of the storm and finds that his teammate is surprisingly okay with it.





	Passing Storm

**Author's Note:**

> There was a thunderstorm today, and I needed to take a break from the other fic I was working on so this kinda happened... (I absolutely love this pairing, I'd be really happy to write more for it.)

The storm had been a long time brewing, the bruised, humid air promising a cacophonous release. Late into the afternoon, and late into their journey, Genma and Raidou heard the first distant rumble of thunder, and minutes later rain followed, fat, heavy drops cascading down over them. Around them the soft, undulating land offered little shelter, and before they could go two paces they were soaked.

"Over there," Raidou called, looking towards a rocky outcrop fringed with trees.

Genma adjusted his course, following Raidou effortlessly. The creeping fatigue that had begun to take hold after hours of traveling, encouraged by the day's humidity, abated, driven back by the thrill coursing through his veins. Fat, warm drops splashed against his skin, soaking through his bandana and ricocheting off his flak jacket as he raced through the storm. Even the sodden ground beneath his feet couldn't dampen Genma's sudden elation, his excitement at being alive. The storm was exhilarating, and as the sky cracked and spilled lightening and thunder down on the barren landscape, he grinned. The taste of the air, the scent of it, made him feel alive on a primal level, every cell within his body thrumming with excitement. Even battle didn't do this to him.

The outcrop grew larger as they approached, the exposed rock darkened with rainfall and the thin trees scattered around the crag bowing mournfully under the weight of water crashing down on them. At first Genma thought there was nothing there to provide them with any worthwhile shelter, but then he saw that the darkest part of the rock was actually a shadowy recess, sinking back into the rock. It didn't look like much, but it offered somewhere to shelter away from the rapidly encroaching storm. Only two seconds separated the flash of lightning from the roar of thunder, and Genma shivered with excitement.

"This'll do," Raidou declared, tucking himself into the space that was high enough for him to stand and only just wide enough for them both, but not deep enough to move more than a metre back before being forced to crouch. Genma joined him, catching the invigorating smell of damp earth and pine in the enclosed space before the heady scent of Raidou's soaked body hit him. A crack of thunder shook the air around them at exactly the same moment, and Genma's eyelids shuttered closed, his mouth slackening around his senbon as he almost let out a moan. It was overwhelming, and he wasn't in the least bit surprised to realise he was hard. Damp layers of fabric trapped his erection, and there was nothing he could do about it without drawing Raidou's attention.

It was exquisite torture to be so filled with longing and vivacity and yet have to hold back. Raidou, the focus of his desire for far too long now, was right there in front of him, his eyes closed and head tilted back against the cave wall as he sighed in resignation, lips gently parted, and Genma couldn't reach out. A shuddering breath escaped him as he leant back as far as he could, trying to quell the excitement coursing through his veins. In the tight space he could feel the heat radiating from Raidou's body, bringing with it the damp, cloying scent of rain-soaked skin Genma wanted to lose himself in. His own hair was plastered to his head, dripping steadily down his collar, and he couldn't bring himself to move.

"You're trembling."

Raidou's words startled him, and Genma’s eyes snapped open only to to find his teammate watching him closely. Outside a flash of lightening was followed a second later by a deep, lingering roll of thunder, and this time Genma was conscious of himself shivering. His mouth drew into a tight line as he fought against the excitement and arousal surging within him.

"I didn't know you were... Oh..."

Genma hadn't even realised he'd closed his eyes again, but when he opened them he grit his teeth around the senbon, bracing for Raidou's reaction. His teammate was staring, face flushed with embarrassment, at Genma's crotch, where his erection was no doubt obvious through the layers sodden clothing and gave clear testament to the fact that it wasn’t fear that left Genma trembling.

Raidou's gaze flickered back up to Genma's face, and he licked his lips, swallowing thickly.. "I could..."

"What, help?" he said abruptly, throwing the unforgiving suggestion out there before he could think twice about it. Another flash of lightening illuminated their hiding space, and he tried not to think about the look on Raidou's face.

"Yeah." Raidou's reply was all but lost beneath a rumble of thunder, and Genma couldn't quite believe what he’d heard. It was only when Raidou continued, his voice soft and uncharacteristically uncertain, that Genma realised he hadn't misheard. "If you want me to..."

Genma didn't possess the words for just how much he wanted that. Instead, he surged towards Raidou, the senbon falling from his lips to land in the dirt by their feet a fraction of a second before they kissed. Raidou's lips were damp, his skin humid with moisture and hair still dripping, but Genma couldn't care less as he pressed closer, his tongue flicking out to taste Raidou's lower lip. The warm wetness of Raidou's tongue meeting his own was startlingly vivid, and Genma moaned, trembling in Raidou's arms. He couldn't think clearly enough to work out how to get what he wanted; he couldn't even remember what it was he wanted so badly, other than Raidou.

Raidou had a better idea, though. His hands moved to the zipper of their flak jackets, undoing them so they could press closer together. Genma took full advantage of the opening, and as he leant in his clothed erection brushed against Raidou's hip, making him jerk forwards with a moan. Breathless but unwilling to pull away from the kiss, he tangled his fingers into Raidou's hair, clinging to his teammate as he rutted almost painfully against him. The world around them was alive with humidity and the heavy, damp scent of storms and flushed bodies, and as the thunder cracked outside and rain lashed against the earth Genma didn't think he'd ever been more alive.

He was forced to pull away from the kiss with a gasp, his lungs stinging and head spinning. Dropping his face to Raidou's neck, he nuzzled the hem of Raidou's top out the way so he could better inhale the warmth of Raidou's skin, anchoring himself as he kept rocking his hips, trying to find relief. The tightness of his sodden pants didn't help matters, and the fabric constricted awkwardly, preventing him from doing anything more than cause his desperation to spiral out of control. With a whimper, Genma returned to kissing Raidou, convinced it would help.

While one strong hands held his head,  the other, which had managed to find the one dry patch beneath his vest, worked its way to the fastening of Genma's pants. He could feel Raidou's fingers trembling, echoing the sky that vibrated with another peal of thunder. The air around them was saturated with steam rising from their bodies and sounds of desperation as they struggled to get at each other, and Genma saw through closed eyelids another flash of lightning. Thunder followed close on its heels, the sound still reverberating around them as Raidou slipped his hand into Genma's underwear and squeezed.

All but undone by the action, Genma sagged against Raidou, clinging to him for support. He fumbled, frantically reaching for the fastenings to Raidou's clothing, and when he pushed his own hand into the tight confines of Raidou's pants he was rewarded with a low moan as his fingers curled around steadily swelling flesh. Damp skin stuttered over damp skin, and Raidou moaned freely into the kiss, his hips rocking forward into Genma's fist as he continued to stroke Genma's cock. The scent of their damp bodies and the harsh rumble of thunder over the crash of rain threatened to undo Genma, and he shuddered, already fighting back release.

Raidou was panting hard – just as hard as Genma – when he broke the kiss. His dark eyes betrayed a hunger Genma had never seen before, causing him to hastened his actions, not wanting to waste the one chance he had. He let go of Raidou's now impressive length and started struggling with wet, clinging clothes, trying to push them lower.

"Fuck..." Raidou murmured, catching on and giving Genma's clothing exactly the same treatment. With the garments haphazardly shoved out of the way they closed the distance again, only this time there was nothing to prevent Genma's cock from sliding wonderfully over Raidou's, his foreskin catching in the damp friction and producing the perfect space to rut into. Almost blinded by the thrill coursing through his body, Genma buried his face against Raidou's neck again, his arms around his teammate's shoulders as he lost himself in that heady scent.

"Genma," Raidou breathed, fingers tight against Genma's hips. He tilted his head, offering more of his neck when Genma's teeth grazed over damp skin and then bit down, teasing the sensitive flesh before leaving a possessive a mark. Raidou's pace faltered, and his moan echoed off the close walls, pushing Genma closer to release. A flash of lightning coupled with a deafening roar of thunder left him trembling, the space between their bodies damp with precome.

Raidou's arm snaked around Genma's back, holding them tight against each other, and Genma felt the strong thud of Raidou's heart beating frantically against his own as lips caresses his ear, pleading: "Kiss me."

Nothing could have stopped him from obeying. His mouth met Raidou's with a bruising force, roughness tinging his every action as he plunged headlong towards completion. Another crack of thunder drowned out his moans, and he trembled, losing himself in the intensity of the moment: the storm; the rain; the cloying humidity between them; Raidou's mouth on his; his cock, hot and hard, between their bodies...

Despite knowing it was coming, Genma was still taken by surprise when the first pulse of release coursed through his body, the second following hard and fast. The damp skin between their bodies became slick with come, and he tilted his head back, giving a strangled cry that was swallowed by the thunder tearing the sky apart.

Shuddering, shivering, Genma rode out the rest of his orgasm in a haze, his body wrecked by the intensity of his release. He clung blindly to Raidou, lazily kissing back as Raidou seemed to all but devour him, his fingers pressing bruisingly into his hips. Genma whimpered as Raidou's trusts edged towards overstimulating, but pressed back against his teammate all the same, knowing what Raidou needed and wanting to give it to him. He was rewarded moment slater by Raidou tensing, stiffening against him and then groaning loudly as he came, his cock twitching and pulsing hotly between their bodies. At the last moment Raidou pulled away from the kiss, panting, and pressed his scarred cheek to Genma's, softly nuzzling him as he panted.

"Genma," he murmured, humming softly when he was completely spent. "Genma..."

Too boneless to do much else, Genma clung to Raidou, burying his face against his neck. Raidou smelled good, all damp and warm and musky. Their clothes would need to be dried, but right then Genma couldn't care less about that. All that mattered was the afterglow, and the storm still electrifying the air around them.

And then the realisation of what he'd done, and who he'd done it with, dawned on him. Genma's heart skipped a beat, his stomach lurching. Raidou was still holding onto him, sighing softly as he exhaled, and Genma wasn't sure what came next.

"Shit, Gen," Raidou said warmly, as if sensing the shift in Genma. His tone was something close to awed, and in the moment before he pulled away his lips grazed Genma's cheek in a whisper of a kiss. "We should clean up."

"Y—yeah," Genma stuttered out, trying to remember how to untangle himself from Raidou. Letting go meant facing Raidou, and he wasn't sure he knew how to do that.

Raidou, however, seemed more relaxed, and gave Genma a small smile when they pulled apart. "I'll have to remember that you like thunderstorms."

Unsure as to how to reply, Genma faltered. A flash of light, followed by a rumble of thunder, filled the still humid air, and he flushed and looked away, hastily tugging his top into place and reaching down to yank his pants up. He couldn't believe what he'd just done – and with Raidou, no less.

"Oh shit, Gen, I'm sorry," Raidou blurted out, reaching for Genma and then clearly thinking better of it at the last moment. He pulled his hand back and returned to fixing his own clothes, surreptitiously trying to wipe his skin clean on the inside of his top. It was clear he read Genma’s awkwardness as regret. "We can pretend it never happened, don't worry."

Seeing little use in being anything but direct, Genma asked Raidou outright: "Do you want to pretend it didn't happen?"

For a moment Raidou seemed surprised that Genma had asked, and then he relaxed almost imperceptibly. "No."

"You didn't mind?"

Raidou made a low noise that Genma took a moment to realise was a chuckle. "Gods no. That was hot, Genma. _You're_ hot."

At Raidou's words Genma found himself caught between embarrassment and preening, and the latter would have won if he hadn't still been trying to straighten out his clothes. Working the zipper on his flak jacket shut and tugging at it, he finally managed to respond. "You could have let me know you thought so sooner," he said as lightly as he could, trying to hide the fact he really wished Raidou had actually said something behind a joking tone.

"Well you know now," Raidou stated, reaching out to stop Genma closing his jacket. "So add me to your list of people who are down for a casual fuck whenever. And unless you’re about to wander off in the rain you're going to need to take this off to dry it."

Genma frowned at Raidou, but let him unzip and remove his flak jacket. "You don't seriously think I have a list?"

"Anko does," Raidou said matter-of-factly.

"That's far too much information. Here, let me do yours."

Genma reached out across the limited space between them and started pushing Raidou's flak jacket from his shoulders. The storm was still close – the sound of thunder crashing through the air intermittently, and the rain still hammering down onto ground outside their shelter – and Genma felt as if he were still under its spell. He wanted nothing more than to lean towards Raidou, inhaling his scent and feeling his warm, supple body against his own. The revelation that Raidou found him attractive left Genma's heart racing, his mind suggesting all manner of inappropriate things.

"You're on it."

Distracted, Genma struggled to remember what they'd been talking about. "On what?"

"Anko's list."

With a eyebrow raised, he tried to judge if Raidou was joking or not. It seemed that he wasn't. "You've seen it?"

"Heard it in full."

"I can't decide if it's a terrible idea, or a brilliant one. Are you on it?"

"A bit of both? And no."

"She has terrible taste,” Genma said flatly, insulted on Raidou’s behalf.

Raidou laughed at his response, carefully depositing Genma's flak jacket on the floor before reaching out to him. "Thank you?"

Genma allowed the touch, shifting closer until their sandals brushed and their chests were barely an inch apart. Raidou's hands were at the hem of his top, starting to draw it up, and he didn't protest.

"We're still friends, right?" Raidou asked, for the first time sounding uncertain. "This won't change that?"

Genma at last gave a confident smirk. He had a very strong suspicion that 'this' referred to a new dynamic to their relationship rather than the one interaction that had just taken place, and he was more than happy to embrace whatever Raidou might be seeking. "Why, what've you got in mind?" he teased.

"Nothing," Raidou said a little hastily.

Genma's grin widened as he leant in and Raidou didn't pull away. The fingers lifting his top faltered, and then came to rest, trembling, on his exposed ribs. He thought about how he wouldn’t mind possessive bruises there, and his own hands came up to thread through Raidou's damp hair and trace a light path down his spine.

"I'm pretty sure we're going to be friends no matter what, Rai," he murmured at last, enjoying the rush of emotions he could read in Raidou's expression. Slowly, he closed the last of the distance between them, watching Raidou’s reaction until the last moment. He kissed Raidou, keeping the touch light and brief; a promise of more to come. "This won't change that."

The way Raidou looked at him and chased his touch left Genma in no doubt that Raidou felt exactly the same rush longing and desire, and he gladly accepted Raidou's far more ardent kiss, answering with just as much enthusiasm. When Raidou gently pulled away he couldn't help smiling at the sight of Raidou's upturned lips.

"Good," Raidou murmured, leaning in and kissing Genma again, pushing at his top once more.

Somewhere, more distant now, the thunder rumbled across the sky.

Genma didn't even notice.


End file.
